Naruto's Journey
by Blacksilo
Summary: 8 year old Uzumaki Naruto was ready to die at the hands of the villagers that hated him so much. However he is saved by none other than his second cousin Kurosaki Zazuki who takes him in and trains him in the Shinobi arts. NarutoXHarem, OC/Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Blacksilo: Hey guys I know this isn't The Shocking New Shinigami but I had this idea for this Naruto fic.**

**Zazuki: What are you saying your done with my story**

**BS: NO but I had a great idea so I have to put it out so I'll just have to put out two stories out at the same time**

**Zazuki: OK I can deal with that so could you tell me a bit about this story**

**BS: Absolutely now this will be a Naruto fic with a Harem however it will feature you Zazuki but you will not be a Shinigami you'll be a normal Shinobi**

**Zazuki: Wait then who am I going to be with**

**Tatsuki: What am I not enough for you *pulls Zazuki by his ear***

**BS: You'll have a small Harem too**

**Tatsuki: WHAT *raises her fist to punch me***

**BS: Don't blame me blame Sarutobi and the CRA**

**Tatsuki: OK *walks away with Zazuki***

**BS: Well that was close well now for the disclaimer Naruto would you do me the honors**

**Naruto: Ya absolutely Blacksilo don't own anything related to Naruto dattebayo!**

* * *

The sounds of the mob were deafening running as fast as his small 8 year old body would allow. "DIE DEAMON BRAT" This caused the boy to run even faster the wet ground squishing under his bare feet breath panting 'just 100 yards and they won't follow me anymore' the young boy thought

However he tripped over a rock that jutted out of the ground which allowed the mob to make it to him. "NOW WE CAN TAKE REVENGE ON THOSE YOU KILLED" someone yelled as the boy was being kicked and burnt all over his body

"ow why do you hurt me I didn't do anything" the boy screamed as he tried to dispel some of the excruciating pain that was coursing through his body but to no avail as they continued to pound him with kicks and burn him with torches. This continued until one person pulled out a knife and stabbed the (boy who was delirious from the pain) in the stomach. 'This is where it ends I won't feel anymore pain' he thought to himself as he resigned to his fate until he saw a figure approach and he passed out.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO THAT POOR KID" Kurosaki Zazuki screamed to the mob who just stabbed the young blonde boy in the stomach.

"Taking revenge for those that the damned fox killed" they retorted as they continued to kick the kid.

This enraged the 18 year old to no ends as he flew through hand seals at a rapid pace until ending on a dog hand seal and screamed "FUUTON: WIND BLADE ARMOR" as millions of small highspeed rotating blades surrounded his arms and ran through the mob slicing people in half and decapitating a few as well. Not wasting a moment he dispelled the blades and picked up the boy and rushed to the hospital.

* * *

Running through the doors of the hospital Zazuki screamed "I NEED A DOCTOR AND A ROOM STAT"

Several doctors looked at the boy with disgust and one said "we don't treat demons here"

However this was the wrong thing to say as Zazuki threw a kunai and pierced said doctor's skull killing him on the spot earning gasps from the people in the hospital. "ANYONE ELSE HAVE A PROBLEM WITH TREATING HIM"

Everyone gulped and shook their heads and as one doctor ran up and led Zazuki to a room and Zazuki put down the young boy in the bed as the doctor went to work trying to keep the boy alive. Zazuki went and sat in the corner as he created a Kage Bunshin and sent him to the Hokage.

* * *

Sitting in his office feeling down as it was that time of year again it was October 10th the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack and the birthday of one Uzamaki Naruto. The young boy was like a grandson to the Sandaime Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen he sighed as he knew he failed not only the young boy but also his father the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and his wife the Red-Hot blooded Habenaro Uzamaki Kushina. He was ashamed as he knew if they saw how the village treated the young boy they would most likely kill him. He shivered as he thought what Kushina would do to him at least Minato would kill him quickly, but Kushina wasn't known as the Red Death for nothing she was ruthless towards her enemies and she would make sure that he suffered.

'Kushina-chan, Minato-kun I am so sorry for how the village has treated your son he was meant to be a hero but they treat him like a scapegoat' the old Hiruzen thought to himself

However his self-pity party was broken as a person burst through his office door. The Anbu in his office were ready to attack until they saw the form of one Kurosaki Zazuki.

"Zazuki-kun your back are you staying this time" Sarutobi asked him  
"I'm sorry jiji I'll explain later but we have a problem right now" he replied which got the old Hokage's attention instantly

"what is it" Hiruzen asked worryingly as he feared that the life of the young boy he considered a grandson was in danger

"a mob of people were attacking a young boy and stabbed him" he said while biting his teeth hoping that they all burnt in hell for what they did to the boy

"no Naruto" the old man said now even more worried for the boy's life

"I brought him to the hospital and sent this Kage Bunshin to you" the young Kurosaki said

"I'm going to make sure whoever was a part of this pays dearly" the old Hokage said while releasing his Killing Intent causing the Anbu to sweat a little at the rage that was produced from the old man.

Zazuki not even fazed from the KI said calmly "don't worry I killed every last mother fucker that was there"

The Sandaime just nodded as they rushed to the hospital as they Anbu breathed a sigh of relief that the KI was gone and followed the two to the hospital.

* * *

Zazuki who had nodded off feels his clone dispel and is instantly awake he looks around and his eyes land on the boy for the first time he sees him with ought being covered in dirt and gasps "Itoko"

The young boy looks just like his cousin Namizake Minato minus the whisker marks and instantly thinks that this was his kid. 'no he died before him and Kushina-chan could have a kid' he thought to himself as the Sandaime burst through the door and breathed a sigh of relief at seeing the boy would be fine.

"would care to elaborate on how he looks like Minato-itoko please" the old man heard from the Kurosaki heir

He sighs as he sets up privacy seals around the room and says "this is a S-ranked secret" as he began to tell the story of Uzamaki Naruto (**A/N: the story is the same as cannon so I'll skip the explanation**)

* * *

Zazuki got angrier and angrier as the Sandaime explained the story and was unconsciously was releasing his own KI making the Anbu feel fear like they have never felt before. Zazuki was just about ready to go out and kill each and everyone of the ignorant sons of bitches that treated his second cousin badly.

Seething mad at this point he lowly said "where was Jiraiya, Tsunade, or Kakashi" wondering where they were for the boy's life.

Sighing Hiruzen rubbed his forhead and thought 'I am getting way too old for this shit' "Jiraiya has to keep up the spy network and hasn't been back since before the Kyuubi attack so he doesn't even know Naruto-kun is even alive. Tsunade hasn't been seen since I allowed her to leave after her brother's death so she doesn't know that he even exists. And Kakashi doesn't know that Naruto is his sensei's son"

"I understand that you wanted to protect Naruto from Iwa and Kumo but we need to fix this. This shit is unacceptable we need to bring the council together for a meeting right now" Zazuki said barely containing his rage

"we can't tell them until Naruto-kun can protect himself" Hiruzen said tying to calm Zazuki down however this did the exact opposite as the room temperature dropped at least 20 degrees as his KI skyrocketed and he said venomously

"are you implying that I cannot protect the last of my family Hiruzen"

Hiruzen sighed and knew that he wouldn't be deterred and said "fine we'll have an emergency meeting right now"

The last of the great Kurosaki clan just smiled and said "thanks make sure Kakashi is there he deserves to know and also you are going to be the one to tell Jiraiya and Tsunade about Naruto" as he turned to leave to the Council chamber

Hiruzen gulped as he feared the repercussions of not telling Tsunade about her godson.

* * *

The Council Chamber was bustling with everyone wondering what was going on except for a couple obviously Hyuuga Hiashi was as stoic as ever and Uchiha Mikoto just seemed to be annoyed at being woken up. Nara Shikaku just looked bored and kept muttering troublesome and lying his head down on the table, Akimichi Chouza was eating his seemingly endless bag of chips, Yamanaka Inochi was lloked like this was business as normal, and Inuzuka Tsume was looking as fierce as ever.

The Council chamber was instantly silenced as Sarutobi Hiruzen stepped in and they felt his KI and the Shinobi side thought 'god I haven't felt this much KI coming off of him since Orchimaru defected'

An old withered man wrapped in bandages stepped forward and asked "Hokage-sama why did you call us out here at this time of night"

Hiruzen looked up to his old teammate and said "Well Danzo the reason I brought us all here is to discuss the matter of one Uzamaki Naruto"

He was interrupted by a loud mouthed pink haired women who screamed "are you finally going to let us kill the demon brat"

However she said this at the exact wrong time as the room dropped 20 degrees and the entire room started to sweat and some of the Civilians even fainted at the KI being released by the new comer that entered the room.

The shinobi side gasped as the saw the final Kurosaki enter the room, and Danzo just raised his eyebrow at the sight of Kurosaki Zazuki and sent silent messages to his Root Ninja to follow him when he leaves.

The gasps increase even more as they see him disappear but reappear in front of the pink haired women with a kunai held to her throat and say "you disrespect my cousin's son like that one more time I WILL END YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE LIFE"

At hearing this Kakashi picks his head up from his Icha Icha book and pay full attention to his sensei's cousin.

The normally stoic Hyuuga Hiashi said "wait are you telling me that young Naruto is Minato-san's son" as he thought 'well Minato I will finally be able to keep my promise to you friend'

"yes" Zazuki said lowly causing the Shinobi side to start thinking. 'Kushina-chan I will make sure noone ever dares to hurt Naruto-kun ever again' Mikoto thought while many other's where thinking along the same lines as the Uchiha matriarch

Kakashi for one was absolutely furious that he wasn't told that Naruto was his sensei's son 'Minato-sensei I promise that I will train and protect Naruto to the best of my abilities'

"WHAT THE DEMON COUL-" was all the pink haired women could get before Zazuki was in her face with a fully formed Rasengan and slammed it into her head ripping it off of her shoulder's. The civilian council members puked at the sight while the Shinobi council winced and thought 'wow he must really be pissed he is normally level headed' and Hiruzen smirked finally somebody had the balls to fulfill his law.

"HOKAGE-SAMA HE JUST KILLED A COUNCIL MEMBER ARREST HIM" the Civilian council screamed causing Zazuki to smirk and say "are you forgetting that this is a S-Ranked secret and the Hokage enacted a law stating that anyone caught saying anything connecting Naruto-kun to the Kyuubi is to be put to death by the nearest Shinobi of Konohagakure"

This caused Hiruzen to smirk once again as he said "so you are planning to stay Zazuki-kun"

Zazuki scoffed and said "of course jiji I'm not going to abandon my recently discovered cousin"

"you do know that since you are the last of the Kurosaki clan we will have to enact the CRA on you and Naruto since he is the last of the Uzamaki and Namikaze" Hiruzen said while the members of the Shinobi council smirked at being able to be a part of one of the great clans

"yes but I have a couple of requests" Zazuki said

"of course just tell me what you like to request" Hiruzen said knowing that he would have to agree lest he lose both Zazuki and Naruto in the same night.

"first there will be no forced marriages" Hiruzen nodded knowing this was going to be one "second give me and Naruto until he turns 16 to find our wives" Hiruzen nodded once again "and lastly allow me and Naruto access to the Namikaze compound so I can teach him correctly to how his father wanted" Hiruzen nodded once again but is interrupted by Kakashi

"But Hokage-sama I wish to train my sensei's son"

Zazuki turned to him and said "don't worry I'm only training him until he goes to the academy you can take over when he becomes a Genin"

Kakashi nodded and Zazuki turned to the Hokage and said "if that's all I would like to take Naruto home from the Hospital and don't forget what we talked about earlier"

Hiruzen nodded and Zazuki left causing the Shinobi council to think 'the village just got a whole lot more interesting'

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself in a damp sewer and hearing the sound of a young girl crying. Walking towards the sound he instantly gains a blush and small nose bleed at the sight. He saw a beautiful young woman with flowing red hair knelt over crying, but that wasn't what caused him to blush it was the fact that she was completely naked. Summoning up his courage he timidly says "are you alright"

The young girl turns around and crashes into him giving him a hug while crying and repeatedly saying "I'm sorry"

Acting on instinct he wraps he arms around her and held her while she clutched his shirt and sobbed into his chest. After a couple of minute's the girl stopped crying and Naruto asked "what's your name and why are you saying your sorry"

She starts sniffling and says "my name is Kimiko and I'm the reason your called a demon" she then breaks out in tears once again while Naruto holds her and whispers into her ear "hey Miko-chan it is alright everything will be alright and I forgive you for anything that you did"

Kimiko blushed at the affectionate name Naruto gave her and said "but I'm the Kyuubi and the reason for your pain"

Naruto said "well you must have had a really good reason for attacking the village and you seem really remorseful so ya I forgive you Miko-chan"

Once again she blushes at the affectionate name and says "thank you so much Naruto-kun and I didn't mean to attack the village. All I remember is lying down in my den and seeing a red eye and being unable to control my body while someone controlled me to attack the village"

Naruto held her even closer and said "no matter what Miko-chan I promise I will get stronger and make whoever controlled you into attacking the village pay and protect you from it ever happening again"

At hearing this Kimiko brought Naruto's face to hers and kissed him. Naruto was caught off guard by this but quickly closed his widened eyes and deepened then kiss they sat like that for a couple of minutes enjoying each other's warmth until Kimiko broke the kiss and said "thank you"

Naruto sporting the biggest blush in his life looked at her and said "well um Miko-chan would you mind um putting on some clothes"

Kimiko blushed just noticing that she was naked and then smirked deciding to tease the young boy "what you don't like what you see" she said while pouting and swaying her hips provocatively causing Naruto to pass out with a smile and nosebleed.

'maybe I shouldn't have teased him so much' Kimiko thought to herself and put on a dress while she waited for Naruto to wake up

* * *

Naruto groaned as he shook his head and turned to Kimiko who thankfully put on some clothes and asked "how long was I out Miko-chan"

Kimiko blushed and giggled while saying "fifteen minutes Naru-kun"

"hey Miko-chan could you tell me a little about my parents if you know anything" Naruto asked

Kimiko looked down and said "your mother was Uzamaki Kushina and she was my best friend she was the Jinchuriki before you were so I knew her quite well. And your father was the Yondiame Namikaze Minato"

Naruto's eyes widened at the revelation and silently sobbed while asking "did they love me"

Kimiko caught this and wrapped him in a hug and said "they loved you very much Naru-kun all Kushi-chan could think about was you and Minato-kun during her pregnancy"

"will you be there for me Miko-chan" Naruto asked while looking up towards her

"absolutely Naru-kun and I won't be the only one your father's cousin found out and is the one who helped you earlier and I have a feeling that he will stay and help too"

"really" he said hopefully

"ya but now you have to wake up Naru-kun"

"alright but I'll make sure to see you again dattebayo" Naruto said as he left

Kimiko sighed and said "I can't believe he inherited that tick Kushi-chan"

* * *

Naruto woke up and saw that he was in a hospital bed and looked towards that window seeing the bright morning sun knowing he slept all night. He then turned towards the corner and saw a man about 6 feet tall with a medium build. He had short cropped hair and was looking at him with his deep brown eyes and said "hello Naruto-kun I'm Kurosaki Zazuki and I'm your cousin"

* * *

**BS: And end scene hope you guys like it it's my longest chapter ever written for anything also the Harems will be as followed Zazuki will have Tatsuki.**

**Tatsuki: Damn straight he will**

**BS: nobody else will interrupt me or I will trap you in an eternal genjutsu with Gai *everyone gulps and shuts up* alright he will also have Kurenai, Anko, Tsume, Yuugo, Mei, Mikoto, Kushina, Yugito, and Konan**

**The chosen women: YES *pumps their fists***

**BS: Now Naruto will have Kimiko, Hinata, Samui, Fu, Ino, Hana, Kurotsuchi, Temari, Koyuki, Fem. Sasuke**

**BS: So see ya hope you like the story and the harem is still open for discussion so leave your reviews and follow and favorite if you really like it see ya**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blacksilo: Hey guys well I just wanted to clarify my statement from last time I made a mistake as I said both Naruto and Zazuki would get a 10 person Harem, but that's just unrealistic what I meant to say is that you guys can pick 4 or 5 people and whoever gets the most picks will be in the Harem however Kimiko and Tatsuki are guarantied to be in the Harem.**

**The other girls: WHY ARE THEY GUARANTIED!**

**Kimiko and Tatsuki: Because we are special**

**The other girls: SO AREN'T WE**

**BS: Don't forget my threat from last time**

**Everyone: *gulps in fear***

**BS: Good now you guys can tell me who you want by review or PM so send me those reviews. Also thanks to the anonymous review you pointed out my mistake, and to your other statement I wanted to talk Zazuki up because later on I will knock him down, but sue me because I may not I like super powered up characters not just Zazuki will be powered up but also Naruto and everyone else it will be like a battle of epic proportions, and it seemed like he was super powered but come on those people were civilians so they obviously were no match and anyone can have strong KI but his his special and you will find out later. Also I wanted a tragedy so there has to be an evil Konoha and Civilian council.**

**Zazuki: WHAT WHY**

**BS: Because I'm sadistic but no more hints to the story don't want to ruin it after, so Kimiko why don't you do the disclaimer**

**Kimiko: why**

**BS: want me to retract my previous statement**

**Kimiko: *quickly starts disclaimer* Blacksilo-sama doesn't own anything to do with Naru-kun's world or anything that this story happens to cross with**

* * *

_He then turned towards the corner and saw a man about 6 feet tall with a medium build. He had short cropped hair and was looking at him with his deep brown eyes and said "hello Naruto-kun I'm Kurosaki Zazuki and I'm your cousin"_

* * *

To say Naruto was shocked was an understatement here was a man that he never even knew but now he is saying that he is family. He never had a family before so he didn't know how to feel about it. However he was hesitant to believe it firstly he could be lying to get close to him and then kill him. "Alright then if your really my cousin who were my parents?" Naruto said testing him

"firstly we are technically second cousins and secondly your parents were the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato and the Red-Death Uzamaki Kushina"

"How do I know your not lying" Naruto asked hesitantly

"ask Miko-chan and she'll tell ya" Zazuki said waving him off with a snort and hand wave

Kimiko who had been listening in till then spoke up to Naruto and said 'He's telling the truth Naruto'

Naruto just nodded his head before turning back to his cousin and looking him over once before snorting out "so where were you for my life"

Zazuki instantly got pissed off remembering he knew nothing of him before and said through grated teeth "I didn't even know you were alive I left the village for personal reasons while your mother was pregnant and I was too weak to come back after I found out I lost the rest of my family kind of like Tsunade of the Sannin and I didn't come back to see you were alive I'm sorry"

By the end of his explanation Naruto's expression turned to one of kindness and understanding while he dropped the subject knowing it was going to be a touchy subject for him. After a short moment of silence Naruto asked the now calm Kurosaki "so what are we going to do"

Zazuki smirked while looking into Naruto's azure eyes and said "I am going to take care of you and train you to be the best shinobi that has ever existed even greater than your father"

"and how are you going to do that I mean no disrespect but my father was the one to become the Yondaime" he said

Zazuki just scoffs and says "well I am no slouch either kid Itachi and I graduated with nearly identical grades and if he didn't kill the rest of his clan except for Mikoto and her daughter in a few years he probably would have been Hokage"

This stuns Naruto 'he is nearly as good as Itachi-niisan wow' he thought as his eyes widened now he was interested. That was when Kimiko spoke up and said 'he is being humble that was before he left on his training trip he is most likely two or three times stronger than before even as a green-eared genin he gave his Jonin sensei trouble'

With newfound respect for his cousin Naruto asked eagerly "so when are we gonna start dattebayo"

Laughing realizing that he inherited the classic Uzamaki verbal tick Zazuki said "well aren't you an eager one first you are going to rest and heal" this earns him a pout from the young Uzamaki which Zazuki ignores and continues "then we are going to my clan's compound and then I will start your training and enroll you in the academy next semester"

Naruto was now extremely excited he was actually going to be a ninja and live up to his father's expectations with the help of his cousin. It was then that Zazuki decided that he had to talk with the Hokage once again and said his goodbye to his young cousin before shunshining in a cloud of pure darkness.

* * *

The old man was currently relaxing reading his Icha Icha with a small nosebleed while he had two clones taking care of his paperwork. Thinking back to how Zazuki completely owned the council room brought a smile to his face. He was broken out of his reverie when Zazuki appeared out of a cloud of pure darkness. It couldn't even be said as black it seemed even darker than that this shocked Hiruzen even more 'so he activated that bloodline"

"Zazuki drop the henge now I want to see how you look now that you've activated your bloodline" HIruzen told the Kurosaki head

"only you get to see how I really look jiji tell your Anbu to wait right outside" he said motioning towards the two Anbu behind him and the one above

Hiruzen obliged motioning his personal guard out while activating the privacy seals around his room and nodded his head to make Zazuki continue. Zazuki just held up a finger while pulling out a kunai and while channeling a little wind chakra threw it towards the bookcase in the corner. The kunai his it's target revealing a Root ninja with a kunai firmly imbedded inside it's head.

"now I won't have to deal with for the rest of the day" Zazuki muttered revealing he knew that Root ninja was following him all day.

Zazuki sighed while he dropped the advanced henge revealing his true form long black hair trailed down his back almost reaching his feet, two small horns jutting out of the top of his head, and bandages covering the entire upper body. He turned his head up revealing his pitch black eyes with a vertical red slit, and grinned a small smile revealing two pointed fangs reaching his bottom lip.

To say the old Sarutobi was shocked was an understatement he expected a change but not a complete change in appearance the only thing that didn't change surprisingly was that the calm and warm aura that surrounded him.

Quickly composing himself Hiruzen asked "is that all of the changes or are there more"

Smirking Zazuki then popped out his two six foot pitch black wings flapping them a bit causing his paperwork to go flying around the room. Seeing the wings sent the old man over the edge causing him to promptly pass out from the shock. Zazuki shook his head and waited for the old man to wake up

* * *

Shaking his head Hiruzen picked himself up and looked towards the boy who looked up to him as a grandfather and saw that it wasn't a dream and that he actually had wings 'he has FUCKING WINGS no human should have those'

Noticing the shock on his face Zazuki said "well now I guess it's time you know the true history of the Kurosaki clan Hokage-jiji"

"wait what do you mean the true history did your parents lie to me"

"no they just left out their origins yes our history was to protect the Uzamaki from harm, but didn't you think that was kind of odd that the third most powerful clan in existence needed protection"

Hiruzen just nodded his head he always thought it odd that the Kurosaki protected the Uzamaki and motioned for Zazuki to continue.

Taking a deep breath Zazuki continued his tale "around twenty thousand years ago a great demon general turned against the demon emperor and fell in love with his mortal enemy an angel these two being the greatest of all of the vampires Sparda also known as the very first vampire, and the queen of the angels ranked just below Kami herself Eva. The children these two had created a new class called Nephilim. We are kind of like Hanyou except instead of being half human we are half angel."

Zazuki takes a moment to examine the old man to see if he absorbed the information before he continues "the Nephilim much like the Hanyou were hunted down to the brink of extinction until only two remained two twin brothers the last remaining of Sparda and Eva's children before Sparda was imprisoned in the ninth level of hell and Eva was killed. These twins were named Dante and Vergil they fought the demon king Mundus who was ruling over the humans. After Mundus' defeat Vergil obsessed with his power attempted to put the Nephilim in charge saying they were too young to make decisions on their own. They fought and in the end Dante killed his twin and gave the humans their freedom while gaining his own."

Regaining his breath Zazuki continued "Dante then went into hell and fought his way into the ninth layer of hell which all there was pitch darkness. Using his other senses Dante found a scythe embedded in the ground. This was no ordinary scythe it was the scythe of the shinigami himself with one swing all the darkness was destroyed revealing his father who had been chained for 20 human years which is the equivalent of 20 millennia in Hell. Unchaining his father he saw his father had lost his demonic appearance he still had his vampiric fangs but now had two pitch black wings revealing he had turned into a Nephilim himself. Kami had decided that he had earned the right to no longer be considered a full demon and turned him into a fallen angel like his late wife Eva."

Zazuki rubbed the bridge of his nose before continuing telling the history of his clan "Dante and Sparda then took over Hell and established Sparda as the new King of Hell while Dante went back to the Human world to be with his wife Kat. Dante then turned Kat into a Nephilim by injecting his own blood into her. They then had children and became the protectors of the Humans. However since they were part angel and part demon they couldn't stay in the human world and had to go to either Hell or Tengoku (heaven). Leaving their decedents to be the protectors of the humans."

Pausing to see if Hiruzen was still paying attention before he continued "many generations later the heir to the throne and my namesake Sparda Zazuki fought the Jyuubi and sealed it into himself and created the moon gaining him the title the Rikudo-sennin"

This caused the old Sarutobi to widen his eyes at hearing the literal god of shin obi was not a myth and was in fact a Nephilim. Taking in this information Hiruzen nodded his head letting Zazuki continue his story "as you know his decedents were the Senju who gained the body of the sage, and the Uchiha who gained a bastardized version of his eyes. However what most don't know he also had another descendent who gained not only his immense chakra capacity but also his full eyes albeit they were rare to be unlocked they became the Uzamaki. Knowing that some of the more rebellious demon generals or fallen angels would hunt them down Sparda sent his two most trusted Nephilim his son Dante and Kat to protect the Uzamaki. That is why we protected the Uzamaki even with our great powers we were little match against demon lords who are invincible near their hell gates, so what we actually did was work with the Uzamaki and changed our name to the Kurosaki."

"However one day a very powerful demon lord enlisted the help of Kiri, Suna, and Iwa to destroy the Uzamaki and Kurosaki. But they failed leaving my parents and Kushina-chan to continue the clans. But even thought he failed there he succeeded in gaining the help of most of the pure blooded demons and fallen angels and overthrew Sparda trapping him once again in the ninth layer of hell as he was unable to actually kill him, but before he was trapped Sparda reinforced the seals on the gates making it so it would take a long time before they could reap hell on earth. The rest you know but know that the seals won't last forever and I will have to find the remaining Nephilim and try somehow find a way to contact Kami-sama to gain her guidance and hopefully her help though that is very unlikely as she hasn't interfered since she created the humans and the earth"

"alright Zazuki-kun I think that explains everything now I have tell you something" Hiruzen said digesting the influx of information

"ya what is it jiji"

"well since you were officially labeled as a missing nin you should be put to death. However I got the council to reduce it to you just having de-ranked and put back into the academy."

'shit this is going to be so fucking boring' Zazuki cursed inwardly while saying "fine but I will change my age to that of an academy student tell the council that is just a bloodline like that of the Uzamaki who could live for 200 years if lucky and aged at their own pace"

Hiruzen nodded knowing that it would work for the council knowing the fact that they were suckers for rare bloodlines.

"jiji I would also like this to be ranked a SS-ranked secret, but you can tell Jiraiya and Tsunade about Naruto's and my own true ancestry but noone else there is no reason that Naruto should be scorned even more than he already is"

Hiruzen nodded and pulled out the required paperwork that both he and Zazuki signed after sealing it away in a pocket dimension that Minato developed for situations like this. He then asked "so what do you think Naruto will be able to do when he has accessed his full potential"

Zazuki shrugged and simply said "he could be greater than Sparda himself and may become the first being to become celestial since Fate. I still haven't reached my own potential and am only around a S-ranked shinobi still behind what Minato-itoko was able to reach. Hell even you in your weakened state would probably beat me one on one. I think the only Kage I could have a chance to defeat is Oonoki since he can no longer fight for long periods of time but that particle release would be a damned nuisance to deal with and be his saving grace if he was to fight me"

Hiruzen was still shocked "wait you can get even stronger with your Nephilim powers"

"ya I have only unlocked the initial stage of the Rinnegan but it hurts like a bitch to use and drains my chakra capacity immensely so I can only use it for about ten minutes before I have to deactivate them and have to wait for a day to pass before I can use them again without risking my eyes consuming my entire chakra network"

Hiruzen just decided to stop questioning the boy about his power until a key question popped into his mind "wait you seem to be much older than you actual age how is that possible if I may ask"

"simple I trained in the first layer of Hell which is mainly out of the damned King's sight for eight years which is the equivalent to 8 millennia so I really am much older than 18 as I have lived longer than the entire history of the world hundreds of times over."

Hiruzen then just said "so your saying you're the real jisan here"

Zazuki just laughed and said "you'll always be my jiji no matter how much older I really am from you" after he said this he then shunshied out of the office once again to check up on Naruto it had be several hours and night was approaching

Looking towards the setting sun Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed and thought 'you sell yourself short Zazuki you will be our savior and raise yourself I can already see that happening my surrogate grandson'

* * *

Watching the sleeping form of one Uzamaki Naruto Hatake Kakashi couldn't stop himself from seeing images of his late sensei and team from entering his mind. An image of a young boy with black hair and orange goggles over his Konhagakure hiate 'Obito I'm so sorry that I was such a shitty friend to you'. Then an image of a young woman with shoulder length brown hair and purple marks on either side of her face her name Nohara Rin his former love 'why Rin-chan why did you have to jump in front of Raikiri we could have worked it out Minato- sensei was a seal master he could have made sure you would have survived and the Sanbi would have stayed sealed'

Shaking his head of those depressing thoughts he decided that he would focus on being the best surrogate big brother he could be to Naruto it would be the least he could do for his former sensei without dwelling too much on the past.

Appearing in his signature pitch black shunshin Zazuki turned toward the Hatake he considered a brother and said "can you take him to my family's compound I have something to take care of something important" while going to the door

Knowing just what he had to do or rather who he had to talk to he smirked behind his mask while saying "you know she is going to kill you for not seeing her the second you came back and waited for almost a day without seeing her"

Turning back to Kakashi he shivered knowing he was most likely going to die but decided he would go through it anyways said "I know that's why I left everything sealed inside the compound that is needed to train Naruto-kun in case I don't survive this next encounter"

As Zazuki shunshined away Kakashi thought 'I feel bad for you Zazuki Tatsuki is going to beat the shit out of you. She is the perfect example of Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' if he only knew how true that actually was

* * *

Walking back towards her apartment was an Anbu class kunochi with spiky black hair and a small build her name Arisawa Tatsuki codenamed Komori she was currently thinking about her love who she hadn't seen in 8 years 'when are you going to come back to me Zazu-kun I miss you' she then unlocks her door and immediately senses another presence in her apartment. She turns towards the corner of her room and sees a figure appear from the shadows. Her eyes widen in realization has she says lowly in shock "Zazu-kun"

The figure nods and simply says "it's been a long time Suki-chan way too long in my mind

* * *

**BS: And cut that's it for now and now you guys now know some of Zazuki's backstory and I know it was a little cheesy how I used the DMC stuff but sue me I thought of a cool idea and I'm going to fun with it but that's all that's going to be a part of this story you won't be seeing any of the normal Nephilim stuff it will be my own twist.**

**Zazuki: HELL YA you made me such a badass I mean look at me in my full Nephilim form I'm such a badass**

**Tatsuki: I agree plus you look so damn sexy in it as well it makes me want to jump you right then and there**

**Zazuki: *transforms into Nephilim form* really well then lets do something about that**

**BS: Come on just go get a room. *they leave* well now I'd like to thank starbeam79 for his awesome review and to everyone keep them coming it's what inspires me to continue writing, so send me those reviews and PM's and maybe the updates will be faster. Also I will have to say to those who haven't yet go read my other story A Shocking New Shinigami go read it. It is still in progress and if your looking for a good Bleach fanfic to pass the time it will do it also features Zazuki which I stated before. That's it so see ya guys next time**


	3. Chapter 3

**BS: Sorry for the bad news for the guys or girls who read A Shocking New Shinigami but I am putting ASNS on Hiatus for a while as writing two stories is really fucking hard but I am really feeling this story so lets get it started. Tatsuki disclaimer if you would please.**

**Tatsuki: Blacksilo doesn't own Naruto or Bleach or DMC just his OC's and the story**

* * *

_She turns towards the corner of her room and sees a figure appear from the shadows. Her eyes widen in realization has she says lowly in shock "Zazu-kun"_  
_  
__The figure nods and simply says "it's been a long time Suki-chan way too long in my mind"_

* * *

Looking into the eyes of the woman he loved more than life itself he instantly melted. She was the only one to melt the ice that surrounded his heart and taught him that he could allow people to get close to him.

Tatsuki couldn't believe her eyes all she could do was run into his arms and be embraced the only man that could make her feel loved even when they were only ten they knew that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

They sat in each others arms in silence just enjoying the feeling of one another. After several minutes Tatsuki was finally able to say "you came back for me"

Chuckling Zazuki tapped her nose which earned him a pout from Tatsuki and said "silly girls I promised didn't I"

She couldn't take it anymore and leaned in and placed her lips over his in a deep kiss. Zazuki immediately reciprocated pulling her even closer to her. After a couple of minutes the need for breath over took them and they parted leaving a small string of saliva connecting the two pairs of lips.

'wow now I regret leaving what was I thinking why did I leave this' Zazuki thought to himself

However the euphoria ended when he saw a glare from her that told him he was busted. Zazuki stuttered out while backing away from the enraged woman "now now hime I came as soon as possible but I needed to deal with the council and my little cousin"

Tatsuki backed down and said "what do you mean Minato is dead"

"not Minato, his son Naruto"

Tatsuki just nodded already seeing the sense in that comment come on the gaki is a spitting image of his father when he was younger just with added whisker marks. She decided that he could keep his manhood but he wasn't going anywhere without her.

Breathing a sigh of relief Zazuki relaxed however as soon as he did Tatsuki threw a punch at him which he allowed to connect knowing he deserved it. Tatsuki just huffed out "that was for leaving with just leaving me a note that didn't even tell me when to expect you to come back"

He just rubbed his cheek and asked "so now here is the real question do you want to stay here or at my family's compound"

She nodded at the second option and they quickly set off to seal her things and head back to the Kurosaki compound.

* * *

No matter how many times she visited the compound it always took her breath away. There were thirteen large houses that surrounded a large marketplace she knew that the houses were where the family heads used to reside each branch got their own building. However the largest of all was the first one with the kanji for one surrounded by a diamond atop the door. This was the house for the head of the clan and his family she didn't know why each branch family got their own clan head it seemed to counteract the main branch from being able to make their decisions. She decided to ask him about this later he wouldn't mind she already knew of his Nephilim status so nothing could shock her more than when he told her that.

As they walked through the empty market as they made their way to the head house Tatsuki finally decided to ask about the clan's make up. "Zazuki-kun why is the clan set up like this you would think their would only be one clan head not 13."

Laughing Zazuki replied "I was actually waiting for you to ask, well the reason is simple there is no main or side branches just one big clan."

"please explain I don't quite get it" she asked wanting to hear the rest of the story

"well the Kurosaki clan is a complete meritocracy we don't believe in giving full control to one person just based on lineage. These thirteen houses represent our former responsibility; before the creation of the Shinobi nations the Kurosaki clan was responsible to keep the peace and to do that we created what we called the Gotei Thirteen or the thirteen court guards. First I will explain the make up of the clan; it is made up much like a Shinobi nation. Bottom on the list is the civilians who get little say in how the clan acts. Next up are unseated members their equivalent to gennin and make up a majority of the force of the Gotei thirteen. After them are the seated officers which are the equivalent of chunnin. Next are the fuku-taicho or lieutenants they are the equivalent of Jonnin they are responsible for training new members and to be ready to lead if the taicho is unable to do so. Next are the taicho or captain they are the equivalent to elite Jonnin or even in some cases low kage level fighters each taicho is in charge of one of the thirteen divisions. Then there is the Sou-taicho or Captain Commander who is in charge of everyone along with being the taicho of Division 1 he is like a kage in terms of strength and position"

Zazuki motions to the building in front of him; a simple white building with deep purple trimming "this is the main building of the First Division. The first division's job is to run the clan as the Sou-taicho resides here. The Captain Commander is decided on a combination of the elders and head civilians called Central 46 but this is just a recommendation. The main way a sou-taicho is picked is by the captains themselves. The most first and most famous sou-tachio was Yamamoto Kurosaki Genryusai"

They then walked clockwise around the circle for about 100 yards before they came to a building just like the First Division except that the trimming was dark orange instead of a deep purple. "This is the Second Division the soldiers of the second division were known for their espionage and assassinations. The most famous taicho of this division was Shihoin Kurosaki Yoruichi also known as the goddess of flash her speed rivaled that of my cousin himself."

Another hundred yards further they came to the third division which was trimmed in spring green "This is the third division they had no special job and the most famous taicho was Ichimaru Kurosaki Gin"

Even further they came to the fourth division which was trimmed in a dusty pink "this is the fourth division they were known for their healing prowess and were in charge of supply trading their most famous taicho was Unohana Kurosaki Retsu which is quite ironic as she was the first taicho of the eleventh division before she created the fourth"

Storing this information for later Tatsuki followed Zazuki to the fifth division which was trimmed in a pale turquoise "this is the fifth division they had no special duties but were known to be highly skilled. Their most famous captain was Aizen Kurosaki Sosuke he was one of the most highly skilled taichos ever"

Next came the sixth division which is trimmed in a cobalt blue "here is the sixth division they had no special duties but were a model division with their adherence to the law. Their most famous taicho was Kuchiki Kurosaki Byakuya again he was one of the strongest fighters of all of the divisons"

Walking clockwise they came to the seventh division which was trimmed in a dark tan "here is the seventh division they had no special jobs but were known to be the most loyal and honorable fighters of the Gotei. The most famous taicho being Komamura Kurosaki Sajin"

Next on the tour was the eighth division which was trimmed in a raspberry pink "here is the eighth division again no special duties were preformed by this division. The most famous taicho was Kyoraku Kurosaki Shunsui who eventually became the second captain commander after Yamamoto was killed in battle"

Then came the ninth division which was trimmed in orange "here is the ninth division their job was to be the security force for the clan along with being the home for the news of the clan. The most famous taicho was Muguruma Kurosaki Kensei"

Next was the tenth division which was trimmed in a forest green "here is the tenth division which had no special duty. The most famous taicho of this division is a tie between Shiba Kurosaki Isshin and Hitsugaya Kurosaki Toshiro"

Now they came up to the eleventh division which was trimmed in lavender "here is the eleventh division they were the core of our fighters they were bloodthirsty and battle loving and as such they were our first strike team. The most taicho was Zaraki Kurosaki Kenpachi"

'no wonder why Unohana being the greatest fourth division captain is so ironic as she created the most battle loving division first' Tatsuki thought

Next they came to the twelfth division which was trimmed in an olive green "here is the twelfth division their duty was to be the Research and Development division for the Gotei. The most famous taicho being Urahara Kurosaki Kisuke"

Next was the last stop of the divisions the thirteenth division this division was trimmed in maroon "here is the thirteenth division they had no duties and the most famous taicho was Ukitake Kurosaki Jushiro"

As they walked back to the first division Tatsuki asked "why do all of the taichos have two family names?"

"that's because the Kurosaki clan is actually a clan comprised of many different people that weren't related, and as such kept their own name but it was agreed that they would take a second last name that was the same to promote unity. Dante and Kat turned these people into Nephilim by injecting their own blood into them" Zazuki said simply as they walked into the first division.

It was a simple house only fit for about ten people as they walked to a door towards the back. Zazuki opened the door and Tatsuki's eyes widened what seemed to be a very small house turned into an area the size of Konoha itself.

Seeing the confusion written on Tatsuki's face Zazuki explains "this makes everything much easier since we had close relations with the Uzumaki we were able to create small pocket dimensions in each of the divisions which cut down the space needed for the clan to about 10% of what was needed before"

Tatsuki just nodded as they walked towards a large training ground which had two people there. One was about 6' 1" with gravity defying silver hair, and the other around 4' 7" with bright blonde hair. Zazuki walks up to the duo of Kakashi and Naruto and simply said "hey how's the training going"

Kakashi's single eye widened and said "I'm surprised you're here so quick I thought you would be in the hospital for a little bit"

Tatsuki interjected before Zazuki could shush Kakashi "why would I put him in the hospital"

Zazuki started sweating bullets as he left out the fact that he was officially under the CRA from Tatsuki. Kakashi had a devilish smile under his mask and simply said "oh I didn't think you would be so for Zazuki having multiple wives as he is now under the CRA or did he leave that little insignificant fact from you"

Tatsuki was fuming she had to share HER Zazu-kun with others hell no she wasn't going to do that. She calmly turned towards Zazuki and said with a fake smile that made Kakashi think he went to far with this "is he telling the truth Zazuki"

Resigning to his fate Zazuki gave up and said "yes since nobody else knows the truth of the Kurosaki clan being Nephilim they take our Nephilim powers as a rare bloodline and as such I was forced under the rules of the CRA along with Naruto as it just so happened that I accidentally let out the small fact that he is the last of the Namikaze and the Uzumaki"

Tatsuki did the only thing she could think of and mustered up as much strength as she could and punched Zazuki clear across the training ground causing him to lose consciousness.

Naruto seeing this simply said "Kakashi-nii can she be my sensei she seems to be super super strong dattebayo"

Tatsuki hearing this stuck her chest out in pride even though the praise was coming from an eight year old and said "well we all will be your sensei's since we are all ninja and won't be here at all times"

Seeing another chance to tease Zazuki who had just regained consciousness Kakashi said "well actually Zazuki got demoted back to an academy student since he became a nuke-nin"

Zazuki hung his head in shame 'I mean come on can I ever live this down I left so I could get stronger in order to protect Konoha and this is how I am treated'

Hearing this Tatsuki broke out in side splitting laughter at her boyfriend who just sank lower in depression. After a couple of minutes she stopped and Zazuki said "well I guess that Naruto's training is done for the day. Just so you know your torture…er I mean training session is with me tomorrow make sure you get a good nights sleep as your going to need it."

After this the group scatters back into the main building of the first division and pick their rooms. Zazuki and Tatsuki pick the taicho's quarter's as Zazuki is the only remaining Kurosaki and as such is the Captain Commander. They quickly get into their sleeping wear and jump into the king sized bed. Zazuki gives Tatsuki a quick kiss good night and they let sleep take them finally being able to be next to the person they love for the first time in years.

* * *

**BS: And cut sorry for the delay but I have been having computer problems which mega sucks but I finally got this chapter done. But I'm tired of typing I had to retype the division explanations like three times so no Omake but who cares see ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BS: Here we go here is the next chapter also I put out a poll for who should be in Zazuki's Harem it's on my profile page so go and vote for up to four people from the list you want in his harem. Oi Kakashi do the disclaimer**

**Kakashi: Blacksilo doesn't own Naruto or anything this crosses with**

* * *

_Zazuki gives Tatsuki a quick kiss good night and they let sleep take them finally being able to be next to the person they love for the first time in years._

* * *

Waking up Zazuki feels pressure on his chest looking down he sees Tatsuki clinging on to him like her life depended on it. Chuckling to himself he seallessly created a Kage Bunshin and kawirimmied with it without waking Tatsuki. He looks out his window and sees that it about 4 in the morning. He walks down the hall and opens the door to Naruto's room and sees he is still sleeping. 'humph no breakfast for him since he slept in' Zazuki thought to himself.

He then walked down the stairs and into the kitchen; it was average just a fridge and oven. He walks to the fridge and pulls out some eggs and bacon (don't know a traditional Japanese breakfast), he quickly makes the breakfast and eats.

Five minutes later Zazuki cleans his plate and then makes his way up to Naruto's room, and he sighs seeing that Naruto his still asleep. 'I'm going to have to fix this quick if he wants to be a shin obi'

He quickly goes through some hand seals and released a simple suiton jutsu jolting Naruto awake instantly. "what the hell Zazuki what was that for"

This got Naruto cuffed upside the head courtesy of Zazuki who replied "you slept in and for that you got a rude awakening and no breakfast"

Naruto started to protest but a quick glare from Zazuki got him to stop before saying anything. Zazuki took this chance to say "now Naruto I am going to increase the intensity of your training by applying a resistance seal on you. The seal has seven levels the first makes it so it feels like your body is moving through water and each level above doubles the resistance from the previous"

The procedure took thirty minutes as Zazuki was skilled in fuinjutsu and told Naruto "now to increase resistance just say 'fuin' and the level you wish to seal I recommend that you stick with level one until you can move like normal. Then to unleash the seal just say 'kai' I recommend that when you first unseal from a new level allow yourself a couple of minutes for your body to adjust, but after that first time you can unseal at any time needed."

Naruto quickly sealed to level one and instantly felt it was hard to even breath, so Naruto raises his hand signaling he wished to speak to which Zazuki chuckled "Naruto you don't need to raise your hand we are the only ones here but still call me sensei while we are training"

Naruto nodded and asked "Zazuki-sensei do you wear this seal"

Zazuki nodded and said "yes I do Naruto actually I wear a double-layered seal so I have fourteen levels and I use the fourteenth unless the situation calls for it"

Naruto's eyes widened as he thought 'Zazuki-sensei is really strong', but is brought out of his reverie as the two started walking down to the training area.

* * *

When the two made it to the training area Zazuki quickly set Naruto to work "Naruto for a warm-up start off with ten laps around the entire division barracks and training ground and if it takes you more than two hours your training will double be double of what I plan"

Naruto paled when he heard the implications and sped off to start his laps. When he saw Naruto leave he chuckled to himself and thought 'I wouldn't have doubled it but it got him to move fast, and it was pretty damn funny to see his face'. He quickly took out a small orange book that if seen by Tatsuki he would instantly be castrated, and let out a small perverted giggle while a small trickle of blood dripped down his nose.

* * *

At two hours on the dot a heavily panting Naruto appeared in front of Zazuki who had just wiped the small amount of blood from under his nose and said "now you get a five minute break and then we will really start your training"

Naruto just nodded and went to sit down before Zazuki quickly ran to him and forced him up straight with his arms above his head "this will get air to your lungs and muscles much faster, and also your muscles wont cramp when you start again"

Quickly giving his cousin a thank you Naruto just rests for the five minutes that Zazuki allotted him. After his time was up Zazuki was quickly on him saying "now drop down and give me two hundred push-ups and two hundred sit-ups as quick as you can"

Naruto quickly started his work out and Zazuki thought 'now I know why Orochimaru always had that smirk when he trained me and Anko it is hilarious seeing others doing this training'

It only took Naruto thirty minutes to finish the push-ups and sit-ups and Zazuki said "good job for your first time doing this with a seal you did it in less than an hour but you have to be able to do this in five minutes or less in level one to be up to par" what Zazuki didn't say that is what a high level chunnin or low leveled jonnin did.

He then gave Naruto a two minute break in which the torn muscles Naruto had healed due to Kimiko 'thanks Miko-chan my muscles don't hurt as much anymore

**'no problem you're my friend and I would do anything to help you'** Kimiko said with a blush on her face oh she so had a crush on the resident blonde

However Zazuki then said "now Naruto I am going to teach you my style of fighting but it may not be to your liking if you don't fight like your father. I call it the Dragon Fist it relies on lightning fast movement and strong attacks but if you miss even a single attack your left pretty much defenseless it's a high risk high reward type of fighting"

He then starts to teach Naruto the simple katas of the Dragon Fist this lasted about two more hours before Zazuki said "alright lest take a two hour break for lunch since you didn't get to eat breakfast and you finished about an hour earlier than planned"

"FINALLY I thought we would never get to eat can we go get some ramen from Ichiraku's dattebayo" Nauto said enthusiastically while pumping his fist in the air

Zazuki just chuckled and said "sure but this is going to be a rare occurrence since you need to eat better if you want to be a good ninja"

Naruto just pouted when he heard this but knew Zazuki wasn't going to budge on this, and just nodded his head in defeat.

* * *

When they entered the ramen stand Ayame saw Zazuki and quickly gave him a hug while saying "Zazuki-nii I didn't know you were back"

"sorry I got back early yesterday but just had things to do but I got some time since I'm training little Naruto here Ayame-nee"

They quickly order their lunch a large steak ramen for Zazuki and three large miso ramens for Naruto since Zazuki reminded him that they still had training left to do. They pay for their food while promising they would be back soon that's when Naruto asked "why did we take a two hour break when it only took fifteen minutes to eat not that I'm complaining"

"simple if your gonna be a ninja you have to dress like one"

"but everyone either kicks me out or charges me ridiculous prices for shotty equipment" Naruto said dejectedly

Biting back his anger Zazuki said "don't worry about it I know a place"

He then led him to the shinobi district and brought him to what seemed to be a decrepit old warehouse. When they stepped inside it was anything but; it was actually an extravagant ninja store with rows and rows of ninja clothes along with many kunai and shuriken.

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard Zazuki say "go ahead and pick what you want while I go talk with the owner"

Naruto nodded his head emphatically and ran off to pick out some clothes. Zazuki then went to the counter and ringed the bell expecting an old man, but to his surprise it was a man around the same as him with long black hair and brown eyes. "Daisuke you run this place now"

Rubbing his eyes to make sure he wasn't imagining it Daisuke said "wow your back Zazuki"

"damn straight I'm just here to pick up some clothes and tools for my apprentice"

"cool just come back here with what you pick when your ready to leave"

"no problem Daisuke"

Naruto then came out in an atrocity of an orange jumpsuit to which Zazuki said "FUCK NO you will not dress like that you will dress like a ninja grab some dark colors that blend in well I will not let you die because of your poor fashion sense"

Naruto hung his head while he trudged back to find something else to wear when Zazuki said with a devilish smile "actually pick something else but pick that to I have a perfect idea in mind for that"

Naruto's demeanor did a complete 180 when he heard that and quickly rushed back to find some other clothes as well. Zazuki then rubbed his hands together thinking of a perfect prank to pull when Naruto's training started coming together.

"um Zazuki I know that smirk anywhere it means your going to something devious just make sure you don't do anything too illegal so Naruto doesn't get in much trouble"

Completely ignoring his friend Zazuki started thinking of ways to improve Naruto's training 'I know I'll make him run through the Anbu HQ and put itching powder in all of the masks except Tatsuki's while wearing that orange jumpsuit that screams 'kill me''

Naruto then came out in an outfit that fitted a true shinobi of Konoha, he had on a fishnet shirt which had a black shirt over it. Long black pants that hung loose but were tight enough to not be a liability along with a long black haori that ran to his ankles all in all it fit him perfect and was still stealthy enough so he wouldn't be caught.

"perfect Naruto now pick out a new set of ninja tools and we will be off" Zazuki stated to his young blonde apprentice

Not even saying anything Naruto rushed to pick out some kunai and came back several minutes later with a set of twenty kunai and shuriken and a small short sword.

"so you want to learn some kenjutsu" which earned him an excited nod from his cousin 'perfect I'll train him on this before I give him a true sword to use' Zazuki thought while they put up the clothes and weapons

"that will be 40264 ryu (ryu will be equal to Japanese yen since I don't know the true amount)"

Zazuki quickly paid for the gear and they headed home with Naruto being extremely excited to use his new ninja tools.

* * *

Zazuki then instantly brings Naruto back down to learn how to throw his shuriken and kunai correctly. He was a natural he had perfect form after about thirty minutes, but he needed to work on strength he could only throw it about twenty yards and be able to hit the target.

However for Zazuki that was good enough for the first time then said "now release your seal"

With a quick shout of 'kai' Naruto felt like a huge weight left his shoulders, after five minutes Zazuki then told Naruto "now redo this mornings practice and if you don't improve by at least thirty minutes since you don't have the seal activated your training will double tomorrow"

Again Naruto sped around the training area, and Zazuki pulled out the infamous orange book that all men except Gai read.

* * *

After an hour Naruto returned from his run much to the surprise of Zazuki 'holy shit I expected an increase but not a complete half of his time'

"good job Naruto you cut your time in half now it took you half an hour last time so get the push-ups and sit-ups in fifteen minutes"

Naruto instantly dropped down and pushed out the 200 push-ups and sit-ups, but unlike his run he only shaved 10 minutes off of his time 'humph so his endurance doubled but strength will take him a while to increase as expected'

"alright Naruto now you and me are going to spar you have to come at me with the intent to kill. The rules will be the spar will end if you are able to land a hit on me or if I knock you out, and I won't use my hands" Zazuki said as he pushed his hands into his pockets and waited for Naruto to attack.

However Naruto just stood there thinking 'how am I going to beat him he is way above my level'. Zazuki felt the fear coming off of Naruto and scowled no way in hell he was his apprentice going to be a little bitch it doesn't matter if he was only eight.

"Naruto if you don't stop being a little bitch and attack I'm going to kick your ass then bring back all of the shit I bought you because I won't be training you anymore" Zazuki yelled even though he didn't mean it he just needed to light a fire under his ass to get him going

This got Naruto to snap out of his pity party and rush Zazuki, he starts by using a simple strong elbow to the stomach. However Zazuki saw this like he was moving in slow motion and dodged to the right while delivering a vicious left knee to Naruto's chin sending him flying. But much to his surprise Naruto was able to get up albeit with shaking legs 'humph I'm impressed he was able to stay conscious through that knee most academy students and even some gennin would be out for the count after that knee' he thought

However Naruto wasn't about to let up he leapt at him which Zazuki dodged, but to his surprise it was just a feint as Naruto twisted his body around and prepared to deliver a kick to the head with his right leg. However Zazuki's veteran experience allowed him to duck under the kick, and responded with a superkick (a kick to the bottom of the chin that jolts the head back. And for you wrestling fans it's Shawn Michaels finisher) to Naruto while he was still in mid air. That ended the spar, Naruto flew about five yards and landed unconscious.

'he did well for his first spar even if he only lasted a couple of minutes before I knocked his ass out' Zazuki thought as he picked Naruto up and carried him to the Fourth Division Barracks.

* * *

Naruto woke up groggily with a killer head ach 'what the hell I feel like I just got crushed by a boulder' he thought to himself

**'well he did give you two nasty shots to the chin so you should be hurting even if he held back about 90% of his true power and still didn't hit you as hard as possible'** Kimiko told Naruto through the mental link

His eyes widen 'he was holding back so much'

**'of course he was he didn't want to kill you by kicking your head off your shoulders'** came the deadpanned response from Kimiko

Sighing in defeat Naruto swore to himself that one day he would be strong enough to beat his cousin in a spar. He is broken out of his thoughts as Zazuki walked into the room and said while laughing "well it looks like you finally up sleeping beauty"

This comment earned him a glare from Naruto who was contemplating attacking him again, but that option is quickly out the window as Kimiko quickly reminded him how quickly Zazuki thoroughly defeated him.

Dopping his laugh and instantly getting serious Zazuki asked "Naruto can you bring me into your mindscape I have some things to ask Kimiko"

Naruto just nodded as Zazuki sat down next to his bed and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder, and allowed Kimiko to pull him into Naruto's mindscape.

* * *

Shaking his head clear Zazuki looks around and smells the stench of Naruto's sewer like mindscape and says "can you change this up a little Naruto I can't stand this fucking stench"

**"Oi don't use that type of language in front of little Naru-kun or you'll corrupt him"** came the voice of Kimiko who just entered

"Alright I'll use another language YA ne mogu stoyat' etoy grebanoy zapakh" came the sarcastic reply from Zazuki which earned him a smack upside the head from Kimiko.

**"it's nice to see you are still the same as before you left to train in hell"**

Naruto's eyes widen and asked "what do you mean"

This causes Zazuki to face palm as he forgot to explain to Naruto the history of his and Naruto's clans. So he transforms into his half demon form and starts to explain about the Nephilim.

* * *

**BS: And that ends it for now I know I stopped at a cliff hanger but that's my style even though it mega sucks for some who are impatient. Also as I said before I put up a poll on my profile for Zazuki's harem and the four people with the highest amount of votes combined with those in the reviews will be in the harem. I also take those who explain why or why not a girl should be in the harem in a review very seriously it gives me more context than just a poll so you can do it that way as well. Ja Ne *hears a window break***

**BS: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT *turns over his shoulder to the broken window and sees Zazuki's broken form in his room***

**BS: What the hell Zazuki what happened**

**Zazuki: *grabs onto my shit* hide me please Tatsuki found my Icha Icha stash**

**BS: *pales at the implications if that happened to him* lets go jump in my car and drive off for a couple of days for her to calm down**

***both of us get into my car***

**Tatsuki: WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING ZAZUKI**

**Zazuki: Fuck man just drive**

***stomps on the pedal***

**BS: holy shit man I hope she doesn't keep a grudge**

**Zazuki: It's Tatsuki**

**BS: fuck**

**Zazuki: yep**

**BS: well how about a road trip and maybe she would've calmed down by then**

**Zazuki: Sounds good**

**BS: *turns to the reader* alright now don't forget to R/R and vote on the poll Ja Ne**


	5. UPDATE

hey guys im sorry for this update but I feel like this story isn't going the way and pace that I want so I am going to rewrite this along with my other fanfic so until I feel like I have what I want there won't be any writing ok. cya later guys

-Blacksilo


	6. UPDATE 2

hey guys I'm back and the first chapter of the rewrite is out so go and give it a read. Remember to leave a review,follow, and favorite. I will take this down in a couple of days when everyone has switched over.

-Blacksilo


End file.
